The present invention relates to optical displays.
Over the past few decades, digital display systems have become ubiquitous. For example, LCD displays are used in televisions, computer monitors, cellular phones, tablet computers, and other types of devices. There are many display manufacturers, and they compete with one another to provide low-cost and high quality display units. Digital displays have many parts, and to improve the quality of displays, one or more display components may be improved upon to achieve that goal.
Over the past, there have been different types of conventional digital displays and improvements thereof Unfortunately, they have been in adequate, for the reasons below, and it is desirable to have new and improved display systems.